The Lover's Eyes
by TheAngel'sSlave
Summary: Michelangelo never thought he'd be able to find love. Destiny was on the run, love had never even crossed her mind. When the pair meet unexpectedly Destiny is forced to trust Michelangelo and his brothers with her deepest secret, one that had her mother and father killed. Can Mikey protect his new found love and get her to return that love? Or will it all fall apart? Mikey & OC


**A/N: Hey all :) So this is my second TMNT fanfic and I don't know how I feel about it, so here's the first chapter. If you could review and let me know what you think, anything you want to happen in it and if you want to ask any characters any questions. I've planned most of the book but would love to hear your ideas! :) 3 So with that, I hope you enjoy. 3**

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT however Destiny is mine. _

It was just another night on patrol for Michelangelo. Most nights, he would wear his Turtle Titan costume and meet up with Silver Sentry and the rest of the Justice Force team, but tonight he just wanted to clear his head, go solo for a bit. He had been over half of New York City and not once seen anyone in trouble, no damsels in distress or shops being broken into, or burning buildings with hot, single women trapped inside who would be so thankful for him saving them they would do anything for him. With a disappointed sigh he made his way to the building that April lived in, he considered popping in but paused at the window when he heard April O'Neil and Casey Jones shouting at each other. He shook his head.

"Couples," he muttered as he turned around to jump off the fire escape and down to the alley below. Loud footsteps and shouts had him frozen where he stood. He watched as a girl ran into the pool of light in the dark alley below.

Destiny Coppland had been running and fighting most of the night. Running down a small alley way she finally stopped, hunching over to try catch her breath. After a minute she stood up and tried to tie back her curly, light brown hair. A few stray strands hung around her face and she tried to push them behind her ear, but they sprang free. She let out a groan and looked around at the alley she was in. It was pitch black except for a beam of light shining from a street lamp above her and the light coming in from the streets. She wondered if it was safe to leave, but the sound of many footsteps approaching had her backing further into the suddenly terrifying alley. As she backed away, eyes locked on the street in front of her, she hit a large garbage bin, and a loud bang sounded through the small space. Her heart pounded in her chest as she saw the shadows enter the alley. The large man with long blonde hair tied back in a thin pony tail, scars resembling a claw mark on his right cheek, a large tattoo of a purple dragon on his right arm and a strange red tattoo that looked like a dragons foot in a red circle on his left arm, walked into the alley, a group of men dressed in full black outfits - who looked oddly enough like ninjas, Destiny would have laughed had she not been so scared - followed behind him. The man was largely built, easily three times the size of her petite body. She knew she was outnumbered, but that didn't mean she was going down without a fight. She straightened up and stepped forward, squaring her shoulders and holding her head high, she already felt more in control, these people had hurt her, and her family enough.

"Qué es lo que quieres zoquete." **_(What do you want chump)_** she spat, knowing he wouldn't understand a word she said. He frowned. "Don't you pull that spanish crap on me _freak," _his voice boomed around the small space. Her response was a dangerous laugh.

"Why? Too smart for a brainless fool like yourself?" she teased. He growled and stepped forward and she narrowed her eyes, preparing herself for his next move. He roared and lunged forward, she easily jumped over his head, pushing herself off the wall and landing on one of the 'ninja' that had been too slow to move. She fell with a thud and sat up quickly, looking at the unconscious and slightly squished man that lay on the floor.

"Well that was graceful," she muttered aloud.

Michelangelo stared in shock as the tiny woman dodged _Hun_ of all people, and managed to take out a member of the foot, not that it was an A grade hit, but it was still a pretty solid effort and Mikey was extremely interested. He squinted his eyes to try get a good look at her, she had curly brown hair that was quickly falling out of a flimsy headband, her skin was tanned and she wore small denim shorts and a black top that fit her curves perfectly. He knew she wouldn't be able to handle the foot and Hun all by herself, but didn't know how he was going to go about helping her when he himself couldn't take them all out, not without his brothers anyway. He considered asking Casey for help, but a glance in the lounge room to where the couple were making out on the couch made him think otherwise. When he looked back down to where the girl was, a boiling rage grew inside of him. Hun was holding her in the air by her hair and she was glaring at him, cursing furiously in spanish. Michelangelo decided to act, not thinking of his actions, he jumped down, landing in a crouch before standing up slowly with a menacing grin on his face.

"Put her down Hun," he ordered, his voice full of authority, reminding him way too much of Leonardo.

Destiny let out a yelp as the man jerked her to the side, she looked towards the sound of the person who had just spoken and gasped as she saw a giant turtle, with an orange bandana and, were they nun-chucks in his belt?

"You want her freak?" Hun spat as his grin widened. "Come get her." Hun then threw her roughly to the side, she let out a scream as she watched the wall get closer to her, but that scream was cut off abruptly as strong arms pulled her back, pressing her against a warm, smooth chest. She looked up behind the orange bandana into bright blue eyes. They looked at her with a warmth and comfort she hadn't seen in a very long time. She was vaguely aware of the danger that surrounded them, the only thing she could focus on was him. She looked at his large beak that was inches away from her face and wondered if he could kiss. _If he could what? _she thought to herself in alarm as she shook her head, she was attracted to a stranger, who had just happened to be a human sized turtle, _and_ they were in the middle of an ambush! She reluctantly dragged her eyes away from his and looked to where the man - Hun, the turtle had called him - was standing with a frown on his face.

"Just get them!" he roared and the ninja immediately stepped forward.

Michelangelo looked behind him and saw the familiar manhole. "I need you to hold on," he murmured in the girls ear. She nodded quickly and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tightly. He smiled softly and wrapped one arm around her dainty waist before reaching into his belt and grabbing three smoke pellets Raph had given him a while back. He grinned at Hun and threw the pellets at the floor, disappearing into the sewer as the smoke exploded and filled the alley.

"What's your name?" Michelangelo asked the girl as he let go of her slowly.

"Destiny," she said firmly, still unsure on whether to trust this strange reptile or not.  
"Nice to meet ya Dessy. The names Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey," he replied with a wink.

"You called me Dessy?" she asked, slightly confused. "Why?"

"You haven't had a nickname before?" he asked, she shook her head. "Well that's easy, it's small, and cute, just like you," he explained with a charming smile. Destiny blushed and giggled, lightly pushing his chest.

"Slow down buddy," she teased lightly. She looked up at the manhole cover as it started to move. She looked back at Michelangelo frantically. "What do we do?"

"Do you trust me Dessy?" he asked her softly as he grabbed her hand. She gulped and asked herself - _did she trust him?_ - then nodded slowly. That charming smile spread across his face once again and he quickly scooped her up in his arms. "Hey! I can walk!" she protested. He raised an eyebrow, "Can ya keep up?" he asked. She scoffed and twisted out of his arms. "I can keep up just fine."

Michelangelo laughed and shook his head, her spanish accent made everything she said sound down right sexy. Especially when she was angry. He looked her up and down then grabbed her hand again and started to run. She kept up effortlessly, which impressed him even more. They turned a corner quickly and he froze, pulling her back sharply. He was so concentrated on her that he didn't think to be careful. Peeking around the corner he saw the sewer pipe that lead to the lair was blocked with foot soldiers, and they were coming this way. He was also aware of the large group coming at them from behind.

"There's no way we can get to the lair without them seeing us," he muttered to himself.

Destiny stood there silently while Mikey paced back and forth.

"I hate to worry you, but we don't have all day," she teased with a smirk as she folded her arms across her chest and leant against the wall. He stopped pacing and looked towards her. "I know where we can go," he said as he grabbed her hand and started dragging her deeper into the sewers.

"In here," he said quickly as he lifted her into a hole in the wall. She frowned but didn't hesitate as she started crawling through the hole. It was dark and damp and the air was thick. She stopped and started to freak out. '_I'm going to die here,' _she thought to herself as her breathing became ragged.

"I can't do this," she croaked as she shook her head.

"Dessy babe, you gotta keep movin'" Mikey whispered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "It's not far now."

Destiny hesitated for a moment then nodded slowly and took a deep breath as she steadily moved on.  
Before long she stumbled out the end of the tunnel and sat on the floor, breathing as if she had just been in a marathon.

"Hey, you alright babe?" Michelangelo asked her gently as he crouched down beside her. She nodded her head quickly and stood up, not wanting him to think she was weak.

"I'm fine, where to now?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Michelangelo stared at her in shock, this girl was full of surprises. "Well alright then.." he said as he linked his fingers through hers, smiling to himself when she didn't pull away. "Follow me."

She followed him along what seemed to be an abandoned tunnel until they reached a room with large metal doors that had been practically ripped off. The room inside had the sign that the evil men who had invaded her home had worn.

"What is this place?" she asked as she hesitated in the doorway.

"It was a foot genetics lab, they brought people down here and changed 'em into monsters.. literally," he trailed off. "My brothers and I found it a while back and accidentally destroyed the crystal a couple of the monsters here had been using for protection. My bro's offered to find them a new crystal, but instead we found a strange shadow guy who somehow made the monsters vanish, but not before he took Donnie.." he paused and walked further into the room, Destiny curiously followed and looked around at the broken glass tanks and computers. "Anyway, it turns out the dude was changing 'em back into humans, but he wanted my brothers and I to stay with them, mind you, there was noo way I was stayin' down there with that whacko," he laughed lightly at the thought. "So then he tried to keep us all captive and we ended up freezin' him in his own, magic thingy.. when the humans tried to leave they changed back to monsters. Donnie's been trying to figure out a way to help them, but he can't do everything," he finished off with a grimace as he remembered the journey that had scared the heck out of him.

Destiny didn't know who 'Donnie' was, but she figured he was one of the brothers Michelangelo had mentioned. She watched as he stood next to some sort of machine with a shattered crystal in the middle. In this light, she got the chance to properly look at him for the first time. He towered over her, had sea green skin and a dark brown shell. He had large muscles that bulged as he crossed his arms over his light yellow plastron. His eyes were narrowed beneath his bright orange bandana and he looked, well sad. She walked over to him and put a hand on his arm, instantly aware of the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach.

"You okay Mikey?" she asked softly.

Michelangelo looked down towards her and gazed into her chocolate eyes, they were so soft, so warm, so full of life; it melted his heart and made him want to drop to his knees and offer her the world. "Mikey?" she asked again in that sweet accent of hers, snapping him out of his trance.  
"I, oh. erm, yeah, everythin's fine," he mumbled. She raised an eyebrow. "O..kay? So what now?" she asked. Michelangelo grinned at her and sat down. "We wait."

It had been at least half an hour since she had sat down next to him, he had asked her about where she came from whilst he fidgeted with his nun-chucks, she answered vaguely, preferring not to spill all her sorrows on him. Another moment passed and suddenly a shrill ring sounded, Michelangelo jumped up and answered a small phone in the shape of a shell.

"Hey Leo," he said nervously.

"Mikey, where are you?_" _Leonardo demanded through the phone.

"I'm - uh.. at the abandoned foot lab thingy.." he replied sheepishly.

"What! Why?!" Leo barked. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"The sewers are crawling with the foot, I couldn't get home," he explained - or tried to.

"Why didn't you go to April and Casey's?" Leo asked.

"Because they were fighting and then they were.. ya know," he grimaced at the memory. Destiny smirked to herself, trying to guess what the person on the other line was saying.

"We're coming to get you, just stay where you are," Leonardo stated.  
"NO! Leo -" Mikey said to the dial tone. He sat back down on the floor with a huff.

"What's wrong?" Destiny asked him as she pulled her knees to her chest and rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself up.

"My brothers are coming.. are you cold?" he asked, noticing the goosebumps on her otherwise smooth skin. She laughed lightly. "A little," she admitted. A grin spread across Michelangelo's face. "Me too, we could keep each other warm?" he said with a cheesy grin. Destiny looked up at him, shock plastered on her face before she burst out in a fit of giggles. "I knew that was coming! You cheeky little turtle!" she laughed louder and Mikey didn't know whether to pout or laugh along with her.

Before he could blink she had leaped on top of him and pushed him to the ground. He looked up in shock as her hair curled down her face and brushed his face lightly.

"¿Es esto suficiente caliente para ti pequeña tortuga?" **_(Is it hot enough for you little turtle?)_**she asked with a giggle. "I - erm, don't.." he started before she giggled again, cutting him off.

She bit her lower lip and glanced down at his mouth before looking back into his sparkling blue eyes - she realized she could drown in those eyes and still be happy.

"Dessy.." Michelangelo whispered - knowing how much he had already fallen for her, if they did something even as small as kiss, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from making her his forever -

She inched her face closer to his and their breath mingled, he closed his eyes, taking in the coolness of her breath, itching for her to close the gap.

"Uh hem." A voice interrupted them. Michelangelo opened his eyes quickly and looked towards the door where his three brothers were standing, arms folded across their chests.

Destiny sat up and jumped off Mikey quickly.

"I.. oh.. I'm sorry.. I was just.." she trailed off as a blush crept across her face. Michelangelo smiled warmly at her embarrassment and stood up, helping her stand up at the same time.

"Leo, Donnie, Raph, this is Destiny. Dessy, meet Leo, Donnie and Raph," he gestured to his brothers. "Hello," Destiny said with a smile as she looked at each of the brothers. They stood in a triangle formation. The turtle with a blue bandana stood in front. He was a lot larger than Mikey and his skin was a lighter shade of green. He had a stern look on his face and Destiny frowned, guessing he was their leader.  
"You don't trust me?" she asked, although it sounded more like a statement. He shook his head.  
"I don't know anything about you, to me you're just another human who could put my family at risk," he answered. She laughed lightly and took a deep breath.  
"My name's Destiny Coppland, I'm seventeen turning eighteen. My father was killed when I was seven and I just watched my mother get murdered by some asshole who's in charge of a group of men in weird ninja suits," she paused and touched the necklace on her neck that had once been her mothers. "I'm an only child who has grown up with only my mother, and even though I don't fully understand the meaning of 'family' I promise you now I won't do anything to hurt you or your family, and if you want me to leave right now say the word and i'll go. I'm not planning on staying long anyway."

Michelangelo's heart sunk. "Y-you're not?" he asked, his voice barely audible. Destiny flashed him an apologetic glance and looked back towards the blue banded turtle. He sighed and bowed slightly. "My name is Leonardo, and you're welcome to stay as long as you need." Destiny smiled gratefully and bowed back at him before looking towards the other two turtles. The one to the left of Leonardo had a scowl on his face, he wore a red bandana and was easily larger than the other three turtles. His skin was a deep green and he looked like he was ready to take on a dinosaur. "Raphael," he told her - his voice rough. Destiny nodded at him and looked towards the last turtle. He had a purple bandana and olive green skin. His eyes were lit with integrity. He was slightly larger than Michelangelo, but was no where near as large as Raphael and Leonardo. "Hi, my name's Donatello, it's great to meet you! What brings you down to the sewers? Did you mean the foot? Are they whose after you?" he babbled as he stepped forward. "I.. uh.." Destiny grimaced, surprised by the sudden amount of questions. "Why don't we sit down, I think we're going to be here a while," he then offered, noticing how uncomfortable she suddenly felt. Destiny nodded with a grateful smile and sat down on the floor, Michelangelo sat next to her, Donatello sat in front of her, Leonardo leant against the machine, watching her like a hawk and Raphael stood by the door keeping a look out, but Destiny could tell he was listening, waiting for her answers.

**A/N: Soo... what did you think?! :3 Don't freak out, there will be more to come. :3 xx**


End file.
